


Ambulance Ride

by Overthinker



Series: Sartieverse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Grilled Cheesus, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinker/pseuds/Overthinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie volunteers to ride to the hospital with Sam after he busts his shoulder in a game. It's their first real, one on one conversation with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambulance Ride

Tomorrow always arrives too soon, it seems. Once again Artie was on the field before he had time to come up with a good plan. He still wasn't quite sure how he had managed to get onto the football team without his parents (and/or doctors) knowing, and he had gotten really lucky in hiding the touchdown he scored from them. People finding out would mean trouble - not just for him, for the entire team. He was simply hoping to not be played that night.

So far, it was working. Beiste had her best and most experienced players on the field, which left Artie sitting next to her. Perfect. He was able to watch the game – and Sam – without actually being in the game. And the game was going well. They were winning and everything.

That is, until Sam had the ball, and then didn’t. “That’s not my play,” Beiste muttered. Sam had been running with all of his talent and grace when one of the huskier guys from the other team pinned him to the ground. Artie swore he heard a crack.

Beiste ran over. Artie only could make out some of the words. “That’s what happens when..” she was saying. And then the assistant coach: “We need to get him to the ER.”

 “Coach Beiste!” he called, moving as fast as he could through the grass. “I can ride in the ambulance with him. You need to stay here and I wasn’t going to be played anyway-“

“Are you sure?” Beiste said. Artie nodded. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to volunteer, but he knew at once that it was the perfect plan.

“My parents both work at the hospital – they’re there now. I know my way and it’s easier for them then anyway. Sam too – I can make sure he’s in the best of hands until his parents arrive.”

They had reached the ambulance.

“Does someone need to go with him?” the coach shouted at the paramedics.

“No,” they said. “But it’s usually a good idea. One person,” they told her.

“That’s this guy,” she said, clapping Artie on the shoulder. “Thanks, kid,” she told him.

Artie nodded, and started to follow the stretcher into the ambulance. He was stopped though, presumably over worry about space. “A wheelchair kid?” one of the paramedics called to the head.

“Say it’s Nancy Abrams’ son,” Artie suggested. They did, and suddenly he was welcomed on board; space wasn’t a problem anymore. The doors closed and they drove off.

“Nancy Abrams?” Sam asked as one of the paramedics prodded him.

“My mother,” Artie said.

“I figured,” Sam replied. “But why did that matter?”

“She’s head surgeon at the hospital. They weren’t sure about taking me on, because of space reasons, but –“

“But we’ll do anything for the Abrams family,” one of the paramedics said. Artie smiled at her.

“So… you’re rich?” Sam tried.

“Oh,” Artie said. He could see that something about the idea of being rich was off-putting to Sam. He didn’t want that. “Not really…” Artie’s voice trailed off.

“We help them out because they’s a good family,” the paramedic told Sam. “They always help others first, even when going through rough times themselves. It’s kind of lore.”

“Lore?”

“Legend. The story of-“

“Can we not tell the story?” Artie asked. “If that’s okay. I mean, I don’t want to, em, bore, you.”

“Sorry, Mr. Abrams,” the paramedic said.

“Don’t apologize,” Artie said. Now he was doubting the 'goodness' of this idea - he was sounding like a spoiled prince or something, in front of someone who was clearly not attracted to that. “How’s your shoulder feel?” he asked Sam, trying to change the subject.

Sam started to shrug, and then winced. “Wasn’t a good idea,” he said.

“Well, at least it’s an easy fix,” Artie told him, and tried to smile. The paramedic concurred.

“How did you know my parents weren’t there?” Sam asked Artie. And once he looked at him, he didn’t break eye contact.

“Most parents weren’t there tonight,” Artie said. “It’s a minor game, a friendly. I just figured.”

“Oh,” Sam said. His eyes were still locked on Artie’s.

“We’re here,” someone announced. “Would you like a chair?”

“A chair?” Sam didn’t know what they meant, but realized after a second. “Oh, um, no, thank you. I’m fine walking.”

“I can take him from here, if you like,” Artie told the woman. “I promise I know the way. Take a break before your next call?”

“Thanks,” the woman told Artie. “You’re in good hands,” she assured Sam.

“I know,” Sam said, smiling back. If Artie were the type to blush, he would’ve blushed. Thank goodness he wasn’t , though. That would’ve been embarrassing. “Is the ER a long ways off?”

“No, it’s right around this corner,” Artie said. “Are you right or left handed?”

“Leftie, why?”

“You injured your right shoulder?” Sam nodded. “Just making sure you can write. You know, fill out the forms.”

“Oh, right,” Sam said. “And you-?”

“Hmm?”

“Left handed or right handed?”

“Right handed,” Artie told him. “Here, take a seat – I’ll go grab you a form.”

When Artie brought the form back, Sam immediately thanked him, and apologized. “Sorry I’m so out of it right now,” he told Artie.

“No worries,” Artie said. “It’s the adrenaline. From the game and combating the pain and everything. Besides, I think you’re doing charmingly. Sorry about the game though.” Artie wasn’t sure about the use of the word charmingly. Too flirtatious. Maybe.

“Yeah, me too. That guy really came out of nowhere.”

Artie nodded, and just sat there watching as Sam filled out the form.

“What do I do when it’s done?” Sam asked.

“Hand it in. I can do that,” Artie offered.

“Thanks,” Sam smiled at him. When Artie came back, Sam had one more question for him.

“Have you ever dislocated a shoulder?”

“Me?” Artie asked.

Sam nodded. “Who else?” he laughed.

“Oh,” Artie said. He gave Sam a good look. “Yeah,” he finally said. “I have.”

“And?” Sam asked. “How’s the healing process? The pain?”

“Well, they have to pop it back in. That’s … uncomfortable. Then it’s sore and weak for a while –“ Artie realized he was painting a dismal picture. “But in the scheme of things, it heals quick,” he wasn’t going to add that it was a minor injury. Artie didn’t belittle others’ pain. “You’ll be the star football player again in no time.”

“Thanks,” Sam smiled at Artie. “Thanks for riding with me too. Nice to.. finally get to talk to you a bit.”

“You too,” Artie said, but couldn’t go on. Sam’s name was called.

“That’s me,” Sam said. Artie nodded.

“Do you need me to wait here or…?”

“My parents are coming,” Sam said, as he stood up. The nurse came to escort him to one of the side rooms. “I’ll see you at school?”

“Yeah,” Artie said. “See you there.” He was giddy inside.


End file.
